


The Merperson's Curiosity

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [19]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Body Image, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hoya-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Merperson Hoya, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Everytime Sungjong undresses,Hoya notices something new and adorable about his body.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969
Kudos: 1





	The Merperson's Curiosity

**1:15 PM**

"Ummmm....Howon?"

Howon looks up at Sungjong."Yeah?"He asks."What is it?"Sungjong looks around awkwardly."Sungjong?What's-"

"Can you stop staring at me whenever I get dressed?"The younger boy suddenly interrupts,leaving Howon stunned in surprise.


End file.
